The present invention relates to a hinge lid aroma pack, and more particularly to a pack having aroma areas and roughened perforated areas that rub across the aroma areas when the hinge lid is opened to thereby release aroma to the consumer.
Microencapsulation is a process by which a core material is captured within a second material or shell. It is well known in the field to encapsulate aromas and flavors in shells of varying sizes so that the flavor is preserved until the rupture of the capsule by mechanical or other force. Preservation of the flavor within the capsule assures that upon release of the flavor it is as consistently strong as when it was first encapsulated. “Flavor,” “fragrance,” “aroma,” and like terms are used interchangeably herein to indicate any substance that is capable of causing an olfactory sensation.
A multitude of processes exists for manufacturing microcapsules. A variety of techniques can be utilized to produce microcapsules of varying sizes, differing resistances to rupture and alternative capsule compositions and capsule constituents. Several different encapsulation processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,846; 3,516,941; 3,778,383; 4,087,376; 4,089,802; 4,100,103 and 4,251,386 and British Patent Specification Nos. 1,156,725; 2,041,319 and 2,048,206. Common shell formations include the polymerization reaction of urea and formaldehyde and the polycondensation of methylated urea and aldehydes.
One manner of an aroma-releasing pack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,429 where encapsulated aroma areas on the inside of the lid are contacted by retention cuts or laterally projecting fins on the innerframe when the pack is opened to thereby release aroma by rupturing the microencapsulated aroma on those areas.